


A Simple Malware Problem... Probably

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Computer Viruses, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a small worm... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Malware Problem... Probably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Immicolia~

  
  


At first it was just an annoying worm. Nothing more than an insect that crawled its way into a dark and narrow tunnel. Tsukumoya Shinichi figured he would take care of it later, he had experienced plenty of virus attacks and such simple malware functions could be cleaned through an automatic transmitter that was done daily. There were just simply too many of them every single second anyway, trackers and simple malwarebytes that crawled in the cyber space.

 

So Tsukumoya Shinichi had ignored it without much thought until it attacked.

  
Viciously.

 

Suddenly everything glitched and short circuited, his visions were cut one camera after another, several of them blowing out at once, his limbs immobilized as his nerves were severed and he was unable to reach the next plane of circuits.

 

Shinichi frantically tried to reboot or start cutting the worm despite the lags but it was too late. It had evolved now to a virus. It had attached itself to the heart of Shinichi Tsukumoya and started to devour his data, corrupting it. Tsukumoya screamed as the worm started eating him alive, one data at a time as if the cruel parasite had grown into a monstrous shark that started to chomp away at its body.

  
  


_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Hey Tsukumoya. I need you to find me something.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Hello? Earth to Shin-chan~ I thought you are online 24/7? What’s this, I’ve finally caught you with your pants down?? Perhaps you are a human after all?

  
  


_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

I’m sick, go away.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

Huh? The great Tsukumoya Shinichi? Sick? With what, a virus?

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

A cold. Now if you’ll excuse me.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

…

 

_Orihara Izaya_

PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA. You have a COLD?!

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

Yes, now go away.

 

_Orihara Izaya_

lololololololol this is too rich! Do you really have a c…

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

I’m kicking you out for two days. Now leave.

 

_ORIHARA IZAYA, confirmed dead!_

  
  


Orihara Izaya stared at his computer screen and burst out laughing again.

 

Seriously? Just a simple cold? My, doesn’t he over-react to something so mundane.

 

-the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Immicolia~


End file.
